


Blackout

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: On their way out to save Central City from a mysterious power outage, Caitlin goes to kiss Cisco's cheek for luck.She misses.





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "a kiss in the dark"

Cisco’s voice echoed through the darkness. “Caitlin? Caitlin!”

“Cisco!” she called out, turning in the direction the voice had come from. “I’m in the hall.”

There was a thud and a curse and then the touch of a hand, sliding over her hip. “Whoops, sorry,” his voice said, and the hand disappeared, then reappeared at her elbow. “Hey, is that you?”

“It better be,” she said, reaching up to take his hand. His fingers curled around hers, warm and rough and familiar as her own.

“Phew,” he said. “What happened? D'you know? All of a sudden everything went dark.”

“Nothing came up on the feeds before they went down,” she reported. It was her night to watch the 911 bands, Cisco’s to go out when needed, and Barry’s night off.

Cisco said, “The generator should’ve kicked in by now.”

She had noticed. “And my phone is dead.”

“Mine too. Not a good sign. Hold up, I’m going to vibe a moment here.”

She bit her lip, straining to see him through the darkness that cloaked Star Labs. Without any windows, the hallway didn’t have even the tiniest bit of light trickling in. It was the proverbial hand-in-front-of-the-face situation. Usually when he vibed, she tried to guess the content from his expressions, but without her sight, she was clueless.

She heard the catch of his breath and felt his fingers tighten around hers. “What is it?”

“Electromagnetic pulse, if I had to guess,” he said. “It’s the whole city. Knocked everything to the Stone Age.”

“Oh, no,” Caitlin said, thinking of the hospitals, the police, and other important municipal functions requiring electricity and computing power. “This can’t be just bad luck.”

“Nope. Any chance you’re suited up?”

“What I’ve got on will do. I just have to put on my shoes.” When the power had gone out, she’d kicked off her high heels and grabbed the sturdy-yet-cute boots he’d found for her last month. Fighting in high heels was a good way to injure yourself in a hundred exciting ways. Even with Frost’s healing factor, it would be annoying.

She leaned against the wall, pulling them on by touch. “Good to go,” she reported when she zipped them up.

“Okay,” he said. “I’m still getting a bead on our destination.”

She reached out toward his voice and her hand landed on his shoulder, covered in his leather Vibe jacket. He caught his breath, and she jerked her hand away, feeling a blush crawl up her throat. Good thing it was dark.

“Got it,” he said. “The plaza in front of the downtown library.”

“What do they want?”

His questing fingers curled around her wrist and then slipped down to weave through hers. “Don’t know. Let’s find out and kick their asses. Maybe not in that order.”

“Sounds like a plan,” she said, stepping up closer to him. On impulse, she leaned over, taking her best guess as to where his cheek would be.

Except he must have turned his head toward her voice at the last moment, because her lips didn’t land on his comfortably scratchy late-night stubble, but on something soft and warm, something that parted and gasped and then returned her pressure.

His lips.

She pulled away from him, heart thumping hard in her chest. “Sorry! Sorry.”

“Uh,” he said.

“I - I meant to get your cheek,” she said. “For luck.”

“Okay,” he said. “Uh. Let’s go? Fuckery’s afoot.”

“Right. Let’s go.”

The breach poured out sudden light, blinding after the Stygian darkness, and he tugged at her hand. She followed him through, landing in the plaza where a glowing figure stood at the top of the stairs, ranting what sounded like Standard Villain Rant #3 - “I’ll show them! Nobody believed me? I’ll show them all!”

As she let herself sink down into the darkness of her own mind, and let Killer Frost rise up in her place, Caitlin tried not to think about the moment that Cisco had definitely kissed her back.

FINIS


End file.
